Stupid Love Letter
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy helps Natsu write a love letter to his crush.


**{**_**So I took all night to write this stupid love letter to you**_**}**

* * *

Lucy bit her tongue, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. She sighed heavily, roughly erasing the long paragraph she had spent an hour on. Why can't she be satisfied? Something was off though, distracting her from her work.

She dismissed the thought, wiping the sweat off of her brow before continuing to write her novel, glaring down at the paper. She could do this.

Her pen made contact with the paper right when a loud, obnoxious "Hi Luce!" Was screamed into her ear, making her scribble all over the paper. She dropped the pen, staring jaw dropped and wide eyed at the ruined page that took her sixteen hours to write.

"NATSU!" She screamed, turning around and delivering him a Lucy kick. He fell back out the window, groaning from the ground. She huffed and shut the window, fuming. How could he do that! She sighed in frustration, picking up the ruined paper and dumping it in the trash. A rapid knocking on the door caught her attention, making her sigh once more and walk to the door. Opening it, she stared in disbelief.

Natsu stood there with a sheepish smile on his face, scratching the back of his head with one hand.

"Sorry Luce." He said childishly. She couldn't help but smile slightly, rolling her eyes and opening the door farther. This was a first, he had never used the door before. It must be important.

"What do you need Natsu?" Lucy asked, trying to stay calm with the dragon slayer. "And where's Happy?" She added questionably, wondering where the blue neko was. Natsu turned to her, a nervous smile on his face.

"I need your help with..." Natsu trailed off, blushing slightly. _EEH? Natsu blushing? _Lucy thought in surprise, staring at him wide eyed. He looked to the floor before looking back at her.

"I need your help to write a letter." Natsu blurted out. Lucy nodded her head in thought, walking over to him. Well at least she had spent the day writing. She took him by the arm and pulled him over to her desk, sitting down in the chair she turned to him, getting out two pieces of paper.

"Okay...what kind of letter?" Lucy asked. Natsu winced as if he had been hoping she wouldn't ask that, making her even more suspicious.

"A.." He muttered something under his breath, making her raise her eyebrow.

"A what?" She asked for him to speak up, wondering what would make the loud, energetic fire dragon slayer like this.

"A love letter!" He yelled, his hairline undetected by how pink his face was. Lucy stared at Natsu in shock, turning around slowly.

"Okaay." Lucy spread the word out, still in shock. She pulled out a pen for him and offered it to him without looking at his face, writing on her own paper.

"Here, you sit here." Lucy instructed, wondering if this was such a good idea. She pushed him into the chair and twirled it so he was facing the desk, her hands on either side of his shoulders.

"So who's it for?" Lucy asked, trying to feign curiosity. Lucy could feel the boys temper rise, meaning he was blushing again.

"I-I'm not telling you!" He protested. Lucy had the urge to whack herself in the head with a frying pan to save herself from the torture that was ensued. She ignored the urge however, trying to stay as calm and collected as possible.

"Okay then, what does her name start with then?" Lucy asked gently like a mother losing her patients.

"Um..L." Natsu muttered. Lucy instantly knew who it was, slightly sad.

"Oh okay then." Lucy replied, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Start off with 'Dear Lisanna,'" Lucy instructed. Natsu nodded his head, concentrating hard.

_Deer Lisanah, _

"No no no!" Lucy took the paper from him, throwing it into the trash. She decided she should write the first part and he speak the words.

"I wanna write it!" Natsu protested, realizing what she was thinking. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head.

"You'll waste all my paper!"

"I don't care! It won't be as special if I don't write it!" Natsu insisted. Lucy couldn't help but find this cute, making this even harder.

She sighed, "fine then," She agreed just to shut him up. "But if you aren't sure of a word tell me first so that I can spell it out, okay?" Lucy walked away to get a book when he yelled.

"Wait! I need your help!" He whined. A tic mark appeared over her eye, slamming her book shut she robotically walked over to him, eye twitching.

"With what?" She hissed. Natsu smiled cheekily at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you put in a love letter?" Natsu asked curiously. He knew the basics of course, but he wanted this to _mean _something, so that she never forgot.

"Pretty much a confession." Lucy shrugged her shoulders, taking a seat next to him. He nodded his head, beginning on a piece of paper again.

_Dear Lisanna, _

_I relle think that ur prety and a relle good freind and I kind of relle relle relle relle relle relle relle relle-_

"NATSU!" Lucy smacked the pen out of his hand, glaring at him. He cowered away, scared to be Lucy kicked out of the window again.

"I was doing what you told me to!" He whimpered.

"Say something other than really! And you didn't even spell it right!" Lucy stressed, a headache coming on. Natsu nodded his head, looking serious. She couldn't help but be proud of that though, knowing he was serious about this. Though it still hurt her that it was for another.

"Okay! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said earnestly, sitting down once more.

* * *

Lucy watched Natsu from her bed, snacking on some crackers. He had insisted for her to not peek and only come when he needed help. He was even using the _dictionary._

Natsu using a dictionary.

_Natsu. _

If Lisanna said no she would personally hurt the girl.

Lucy smiled softly, watching as sweat went down Natsu's brow. He was flicking through the dictionary again, multitasking between it and the paper.

Natsu suddenly jumped up, a proud look on his face.

"I'm finished!" He announced loudly even though it was just the two of them. Lucy walked over to him, nodding at him.

"Okay, well go give it to her!" Lucy encouraged, trying hard to smile though it came weakly. Natsu nodded and suddenly his smile dropped, a huge blush coming to his face. He looked down to the paper bashfully before his arms suddenly thrusted forward, the paper now in her face.

"H-Here." Natsu stuttered. Lucy rose an eyebrow, realizing he wanted her to read and profeed it. Slowly she took it from his fingers, turning it around so she could begin to read it.

_Dear Lisanna,_

_I spent all night with you just to make this letter, and I hope you like it. I know you really like writing and all that junk, and so I wanted to write you how I feel. So I hope this works._

_I'm not really emotional and all that so sorry that I'm not like that nerd you almost went out with. I know I invade your personal space a lot and annoy you but I do it because the truth is.._

_Lucy I really, really, really, really, really, REALLY like you. And not how I like firechicken or your bed, I liiiike you. Like, like like you. I've liked you for a really, really, really, really, really long time. _

_And I know you said before that I used too many reallys but I think that it's admissible to explain my feelings to you._

_Sincerely, _

_Natsu Dragneel_

_P.S: Did you like that I used a big word? I looked it up and everything! _

_P.P.S: Just incase you misunderstood, I really like you._

_P.P.P.S: Haha look it says PP!_

_P.P.P.P.S: Okay bye_

Lucy's eyes were the size of plates. She looked up to him to see him staring at the floor with his face red.

"B-But I thought this was to Lisanna...?" Lucy sputtered, realization taking a toll on her. Her face was now the color of his, maybe even worse.

"W-What?" I don't like Lisanna like that!" Natsu stared at her in confusion, his head tilted to the side. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, the tic reappearing.

"Then why'd you write dear Lisanna!" Lucy demanded, though secretly her heart was soaring.

"You told me to!" Natsu argued back.

"Baka! You write the introduction to whoever you're sending it to!" Lucy rolled her eyes, a stupid smile appearing on her face. Natsu grinned sheepishly.

"What's an introduction? And I just went along because I know you're weird!"

"Don't call me weird!"

"What? You _are _weird!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm-"

"Look I spent forever writing this letter, can we kiss now?" Natsu complained densely, a pout coming onto his lips. Steam could be heard from Lucy, her face now Erza's hair color.

"K-Kiss?" Lucy stuttered bashfully. Natsu grinned, ducking forward to claim her lips with his own.

_Ah who cares, I love it anyways. _Lucy admitted to herself, holding the letter close to her heart while they kissed.

* * *

**Inspired by the song Stupid Love Letter by FNB**

**don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for what to make or update next!**

**Review please, thanks~**

**bye~**


End file.
